I'll get in trouble if you punish me
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Little miss.sunshine Dwayne has been a bad boy at school. Frank comes to get him. Both are pissed. What is better then having a fight? Kinky Yaoi. FrankDwayne. Oneshot. Better summery inside. Warning: Don't read if you don't like Yaoi.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own.

WARNING: Chapter contains actions and emotions for those of older ages. DO NOT read this if you are going to be a stuck up bitch or dick about it. DO NOT flame me saying sick crap. DO NOT bash my work. DO NOT read this if you don't like YAOI and/or MALE/MALE groups. I don't want to hear you. AND lastly: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE STUPID and/or BELOW 15.

Summary: Dwayne gets in trouble at school because he feels a little trouble coming on at home. He doesn't know how to take on his uncle, so he decides to battle him with a little kinky game. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I'll get in trouble if you punish me

The day drew on like it was never going to end. The boy's mouth drew in a lazy sigh of unwanted knowledge.

"Dwayne, do you have a problem?" Asked the teacher. It was some dumb bitch that Dwayne wanted nothing to do with. The subject, being math, did not compensate for any good.

"I hate your class." Dwayne said lowly. It being the first week of school, Dwayne was already tired with it. He also had only begun speaking again a little back before coming to school. Already the teachers had wasted no time in giving him homework up the ass. But nothing could compare to the worst trouble that Dwayne had earned over the vacation. His Uncle.

Dwayne craved for the older man. He was wise, cute, and easy to take over. He could find himself at night wishing it was a dream, but he knew he really loved him.

Dwayne didn't mind him either. The only real problem was the fact that his parents were always around.

He had gotten his uncle down, after a small fight, and began to try it, but Olive came home. First thing she did was look for Dwayne and Uncle Frank.

Dwayne could force his Uncle to submit, if only he could get the privacy to do it.

"So! You have a problem with my class?" The teacher said, knocking him out of his course of thought.

"What? Yes chicken shit, what is your problem? I don't think I stuttered." He stood up. Making his voice heard through out the room.

Every girl looked at him with cool glances, telling him he was cool. Every boy gave a grunt or envying look at him as they realized the balls he had to stand up to his math teacher. She as one of the biggest bitches too. She would come into school with fire blowing out of her mouth and ass.

Now, she scowled, drawing that fire all together and aiming it at Dwayne. "So, you think you can come in here and stand up to me?" Her head came forward, "Don't stand to me, you won't wind. Now, go out into the hall. Wait out there." Her back turned.

Dwayne stood still for a little while. "If I run?"

The evil math teacher turned back with slow drama, "I'll send school police after you." Her laugh droned on in the hollow walls of the class and she gave a growl of triumph as Dwayne walked back out of the room.

He got outside and leaned against the wall. He drew an intake of breath, 'Why do I have to go through this?' He thought as he felt his face. It was warm from being excited by the evil math teacher.

The door to the classroom opened and the evil math teacher said to him, "Go down to the office with me."

They walked down to the office in silenced with both caring the same anger for the other.

As they passed others in the halls, they would look at Dwayne, and give him a sad look. Some he knew and they would give him the wave that wished luck, with the proud smile.

Dwayne would give them the grateful nod of gratitude.

They reached the office and went in. Dwayne was seated by the math teacher and then walked to the principles office.

The principle was a man and when he came out of his office to give Dwayne the 'come in' sign, Dwayne could see he looked rather bewildered.

Dwayne took a seat that faced the man. "Um, I heard you told off your math teacher?" He looked odd.

Dwayne's eyes shot down cast and he refused to give a verbal answer.

"Why?" The principle asked.

Dwayne moved his shoulders up then down, signaling he wasn't sure.

The principle didn't seem too thrilled with the whole, 'Dwayne no speak' thing. "Listen Dwayne! I called someone to come pick you up. I think you deserve a detention." He seemed unsure of his own words.

Dwayne felt something. His head turned up, "What?"

The principle looked at him, "Was that wrong?" He asked.

Dwayne looked back down. He could just think how this would go over with his mom, or even worse, dad. He gave a low sigh of annoyance.

Dwayne's head lifted as someone walked up to him, "What trouble now?" Came an annoyed voice.

Dwayne's heart began to race as he looked up to his uncle.

Uncle Frank tuned from him as the principle came up to them.

"You must be Frank, the boy's uncle?" The principle said.

Uncle Frank gave him a smile then shook his hand. He said in a laughable voice, "Sorry we met on these conditions."

An odd look came over the principle's face as he shook Frank's hand.

Dwayne watched as they went into the enclosed office together. Uncle Frank turned to wink at him and then disappeared into the room.

Dwayne felt something shoot through his body as he thought what they could be doing in that room together, alone. His face became red again, but this time with a different kind of excitement, Jealousy.

Long minutes passed and Dwayne heard the sound of laughing. With the occasional murmur of words.

His uncle then came out, the principle next to him.

Dwayne got up and looked at the both of them. His gaze looking for anything that might be odd for them. He saw nothing though. He dropped his guard a little.

"Your uncle Frank and I were talking, and he gave me some reasons on why you may have acted up in school." He looked over to the Uncle and then laughed gently, "We think you only deserve and OSS. Out of School Suspension for the rest of the day, and a detention tomorrow is fair enough."

Dwayne looked at the man, then at his uncle again, "Fine." Perhaps it was going to be better that way.

"You may go. Nice meeting you, Frank." Said the principle as he shook Frank's hand again and then left.

"What did you talk to him about?" Dwayne asked with a strain in his voice.

"Certain things." His voice said as he began to drive down the road.

Dwayne turned back to his uncle and said with anger, "What things? What have you been doing with him?" Suddenly, there was an odd thought that came over Dwayne. Yeah, right away he knew he was jealous.

"Dwayne, I am not sure what you're talking about. You're acting very strange." Frank said with a small amount of anger out of him without driving into another car.

Dwayne spat acid back at him, "We'll talk when we get home." He snapped at his uncle. It was as if he knew the danger he was putting his uncle in while driving.

Frank looked at him through a corner of his eye. He knew his nephew spoke the truth.

They pulled the door to the house open. No one was home which was okay for Dwayne, now that he could yell questions at Frank now.

Frank shut the door to the house. He made no speech as to pick up where they had left off in the car. If fact, he walked on past Dwayne.

Dwayne spun around to face him, "So what? Now you don't want to talk about it? Maybe you really did do something with him! Huh?" Dwayne could feel himself going a little over board with what he was saying.

Frank stopped in his steps and turned around. He gave Dwayne a glare and then said in a very pissed off tone, "So what if I did? At least I didn't get in trouble with my teachers and shit."

Dwayne matched his tone, "Yeah! I know, you probably offered to suck them off!" He screamed a sick smile twisting onto his face.

That was about the last thing that sent Frank over the end though. He showed his anger by moving over the area of ground that covered his distance from Dwayne's in less then a few swift moves.

Dwayne was caught off guard by the fast movement that he only noticed when his body was thrown up against the wall.

Frank pushed him up against the wall and looked him in the face, "What did you say?" He hissed with violence.

Dwayne gave a very evil smirk, as if not having any fear what-so-ever of his uncle. "What I said. 'You sucked them off.'" He said laughing a little.

Frank hit him on the face. But, after he realized what he had done, he pulled away, allowing Dwayne to stand there a few moments and wonder what had happened.

He came to a second later and jumped forward, after Frank. "No one hits me like that." Then he leaned forward and let his lips rest on the lips of his uncle. "I abet you suck really good." He said as he broke the kiss.

Frank gave a small laugh, "I never suck if I don't have to." He allowed Dwayne to press his lips together again. He pushed Dwayne away though and began tot turn. He gave a large sigh and then said aloud, "What am I doing? This is wrong in so many way."

Dwayne jumped after his uncle, he grabbed a hold of his uncle's wrist. "You can try your bet to walk away, but either I will have you…" He drew up again to his uncle's ear and whispered , "Or you will have me. But you have to take a lot more force with me. Are you man enough…Uncle?"

Frank looked at his nephew then pushed him back, almost forcing him to the ground.

Dwayne faltered and then he felt his hair being grabbed with violent force.

Frank force Dwayne to his feet. He made Dwayne walk in front of him, holding his wrist close to his own chest and increased pain if Dwayne made any move to object. "Am I hurting you?" Frank couldn't help but ask the second time Dwayne fell and then screamed.

Both froze, then Dwayne gasped out, "Hell no. I have been waiting for this for a very long time." He picked himself up and allowed his uncle to force him to his room.

Dwayne found this time to be the best time to start fighting back. He allowed his uncle to guide him halfway to the bed, when he stopped. He could feel his uncle push violently at him, but he let his body move sideways.

Dwayne violently pushed his uncle to the wall, then smashed his knee to his lower thigh, away from the treasured groin area.

Uncle Frank gave a wild gasp, but then gave Dwayne a punch to the stomach. He watched as Dwayne went back, and fell to the floor.

Frank took the time to unbutton his pants. He walked over to Dwayne who backed back up to him. He gave his Uncle a defiant glare. Frank took it as a real sign and said in a very worried tone, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, make we should stop." He began to put himself away.

Dwayne hissed, then laughed, "I am only getting in the mood? Can't you tell I am playing the helpless victim act?" Dwayne looked playfully at his uncle, "I do not wish to stop, you will regret putting yourself away so soon."

Uncle Frank found his own fault, "Sorry."

"Don't be. Show me that YOU never make mistakes. And for MY insolence, punish ME." Dwayne spate with a voice cold with stone and eyes matched.

Frank nodded in a knowing way, then he took hold of himself and placed a hand on top of Dwayne's head, "Put it in your mouth." He said.

Dwayne's mouth stayed closed. After a few seconds though, Dwayne spat, "I thought you only did the sucking."

Frank's spark of rage was driven back into him and he then removed his hand from Dwayne's head and moved it to his mouth. He placed his fingers on Dwayne's lips, then, he pushed down and applied pressure.

Dwayne was now underestimating his uncle. Now, he was opening his mouth and asking (begging) for his lips to be relieved of the pain. Only, when he did so, he was then offered a mouth full of cock.

Frank could feel the slim boy under him take his cock in his mouth so that the pain would be relieved. Dwayne was good though because as soon as his shaft had entered the boy's mouth, a tongue with pleasure wrapped around him.

Frank backed into the teen's searching mouth and got a moan. Dwayne then took his uncle's shaft in his own hand, so that the area he could not engulf with his mouth was not bare with cold, and stroked.

Frank moaned with pleasure. He leaned over his nephew and then wrapped his arms around his waist so that they searched blindly upside down for Dwayne's own belt buckle.

He was able to find it and get it loose. But as he removed the pants he noticed a bulge that he didn't thing would be there. Yet.

Frank sucked on two of his own fingers entered his body with a gentle push.

Frank let them sit there a second till he began to move them in and out. He used the famous "scissor" move. He then began to add a third finger. When he got to the fourth though, he noticed that he had cam on Dwayne's face. He took out his own fingers then looked at Dwayne. Dwayne was wet and sticky on his stomach because he had somehow managed to cum as well.

Dwayne's face was covered in the white sticky mess, and was still holding some in his mouth.

"Swallow it." Frank said to him. He then licked some off of his nephew's own face.

Dwayne swallowed what was on his face, his chest was heavy, and his shirt was half on.

The two boys took off the rest of their clothes.

"Come here." Frank cooed gently to the boy.

Dwayne seemed to now be an angel of Darkness. Though Frank could see why this was. The boy was his relative for Christ Sake! But Dwayne had no clue of his uncle's thoughts for his were dominated by sex.

He lowered himself to his uncle. They both were on the ground. Both sharing an understand meant of the bed might be too loud.

"If you sit in my lap, you can control the depth better." Said Frank.

For some reason, Dwayne looked a little comforted, even relaxed by these words. Perhaps the boy was out for more then sex?

Frank helped Dwayne settle onto himself.

Dwayne had made gasps of pleasure the whole time he felt the organ slide into him.

"It hurts." He said slowly.

Frank understood the boy's pain. He could remember his first time. "You get use to it." He reassured the boy, "You have to relax though." Frank could feel the clamped wall of the boy's body around his own organ loosen a little. "There you go." He whispered a sigh of relief into Dwayne's ear.

Dwayne then raised his body up, then lifted it down. Frank helped, so that the boy didn't hurt himself.

Dwayne could feel Frank inside him, the member brushing up against many things. It sent such good pleasures through him though. It was like a sweet taste in his mouth that left it dry and wanting more.

He picked up his pace, allowing his uncle to help him. His uncle found the prostate and now made a very good and accurate way of slamming into it and getting a pleasing sound (yell) out of Dwayne.

Dwayne was first to explode, spilling seed everywhere, even his uncle's legs, who happened to be on the inside of his thighs because during the thrusting, he had found a lot more pleasure when his legs were farther apart.

Frank came seconds later after feeling his nephew close and tighten around his organ. This forced him to leave the area of Dwayne's neck that he had been sucking on so savagely.

So, they sat there, both trying to breath and figure out what they should do next.

Finally though, Dwayne lifted himself up off of his uncle and crawled away. He took a deep breath as he felt the seed from his uncle drip down his thigh, "We should do it like that again." Then he laughed at his uncle, a painful knowledgably laugh that let his uncle know that he knew that what they were doing was bad. But at the same time it told Frank that he could trust Dwayne not to say a thing to the horrible and criticizing world.

After all, if he were to tell, he would loose the one he loved.

End of the chapter. O.o that took so long to writer. I don't know though. I am making a few one shots. I don't really feel like making them though, I am not really good with one shots. I like that chapter stories. But, I have to let you all know that I am still alive, so I guess I will just have to keep going. Anyway, thank you for reading, and reviews are loved. Don't flame me, you wouldn't like it if I burned your house down, just like I don't like the fact of people reading my work and then taking a shit on it. Well, bye then, tell me if you like, I don't really know what kind of fics to write. If you have any requests, then tell me. Though it may have an ending you don't want it to. Hehe.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Even though we walk together, and our hands are hand in hand…Our harts beat for different souls and we can never love each other.


End file.
